Mark Wolff: Rockhard
Mark Wolff: Rockhard (also known as Mark Wolff: Rock Hard) is a American adult film co-produced by Can-Am Productions and Mark Wolff Productions on April 20, 1997http://ropemall.com/mark-wolff-rockhard-dvd.html, co-created and directed by Cal Richards and Mark Wolff, co-produced by Ron Sexton and Mark Wolff, and was released in the same year. The film stars only Mark Wolff. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Fantasy One' Mark Wolff is seen in a business suit where he receives a call from an unknown colleague about a video. Mark Wolff says that he'll have to postpone recording the video for tomorrow due to having a long day. The phone call ends and Mark Wolff, before leaving, puts on his glasses, leaves his office with his briefcase in hand, goes into the garage of the office building, and goes inside of his BMW. Mark Wolff drives in his BMW, parks it at his house, stops the car, and then masturbates. 'Fantasy Two' Mark Wolff takes off his business clothes, puts it into his condo's laundry room, undresses himself to become nude, sits on top of the washer, eats a ripe banana, and worships his own body. 'Fantasy Three' Mark Wolff puts on a black leather torso and crotch harness and handcuffs himself to an iron bed waiting for someone to straddle him. No one ever comes. 'Fantasy Four' Mark Wolff showers by himself and again, worships his own body. 'Fantasy Five' Finally, Mark Wolff is on his bed where he fingers and masturbates himself to several orgasms. 'MarkWolf Synopsis' Rock Hard! picks up where Mark Wolff EXPOSED! left off! Witness the brute animal strength of a restrained leather-clad Mark Wolff! Worship his muscular body as he works out, oils up and poses in the gym! Secretly admire a real man as he strips off and comes clean in the laundry room. Then follow Mark Wolff into the bedroom as he takes you over the edge and leaves you breathless in the exposive climax to Mark Wolff ROCK HARD! Can-Am Productions Synopsis Colt model... Advocate Men coverman... muscle and fitness mags coverman... Can-Am superstar... and internationally lusted for sex icon Mark Wolff.... can be yours and "ROCKHARD" for as long as you want him. Undisputedly one of the 90's most beautiful muscle gods, Mark Wolff is to gay fantasy what Antonio Sabato is to Calvin Klein... except our Mark is better looking, more muscular, and hung like a stallion. For your most personal and private fantasies, Mark has self-produced from our Vancouver studio a hot, hard, and handsome jack-off video that you'll want buried with you. Shot in a series of "ROCKHARD" segments, the incredible Mark Wolff salaciously exhibits himself in five jack-off fantasies. Fantasy One: Suited and tied businessman Mark Wolff leaves his office, drives off in his BMW, parks and pounds his massive meat in the BMW's front seat. Fantasy Two: In his condo's laundry room, Mark strips butt naked, throws his clothes in the washer, then sits on top of the hot throbbing machine and worships his own body. Fantasy Three: In a very hot black leather torso and crotch harness, Mark is spreadeagled and handcuffed to an iron bed waiting to be climbed onto and rode hard. Fantasy Four: What tour of Mark Wolff's body would be complete without the ever popular suds, shower, and butt shots scene. Fantasy Five: Finally you get Mark into bed where he manhandles himself and one of the largest most perfect cocks on the planet to multiple orgasms . ROCKHARD is your private access to Mark Wolff when ever you want him, how ever you want him, and as many times as you want him. Breath takingly handsome, totally masculine, body-by-god fantasyman Mark Wolff is waiting to come home to you. Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi/Mark Wolff: Rockhard * Mark Wolff in his business suit and glasses. * Mark Wolff driving in his black BMW is sometimes seen in fan videos; in conjunction with Billy Herrington's motorcycle from Buckshot Minute Man Series 17 - The Big One in California. * The black BMW. * Mark Wolff undressing himself and bending over up close to the camera. * The laundry fantasy scene. * Mark Wolff eating the banana he brought. * Mark Wolff in his black leather torso and crotch harness. * Mark Wolff's smile while in his black leather torso and crotch harness. * Proving Billy Herrington's "H. Eyes of a businessman." (Hで目がビジネスマーン - H de me ga bijinesumān) soramimi right, originally from the film, Lords of the Lockerroom. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * The copy that was uploaded on Nico Nico Douga on December 12, 2008 shows the first part of Fantasy One and the first part of Fantasy Three. It is known as (ビオランテ　目がビジネスマーン編, "Biollante: Eyes of a Businessman"). Gallery Bio MWRH.jpg|Fantasy Three. See also * Lords of the Lockerroom, known for its iconic scene with Mark Wolff and Van Darkholme being hostile to one another. * Wolff's World, known for Mark Wolff's devastating Infernal Yukipo move on Philippe Nicolas. * The Big One in California, for its vehicle ride as well. References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling